


Small things

by Beanieha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2: Love/Hate, Klanceweek2k16, Korean Keith, M/M, Or like it's more of just a mention of Pidge?, i don't know what more to tag it as halp, latino lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanieha/pseuds/Beanieha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the small things Lance did that made Keith love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small things

Day 2 (5th): Love/Hate

When Lance sang cheesy Spanish songs while showering, with his voice hitting the high keys perfectly and the low notes resonating through out the joint shower room, Keith could always feel his heart thump violently against the bottom of his throat.

 

When Lance told him sucky puns, like when he had asked Keith,  
"Hey Keith! How do you plan a space party?"  
"I... guess you decorate with a space th-"  
"YOU PLANET!" and Keith felt like punching him, but on his face instead of his gut and using his mouth instead of his fist.

When Lance showered him in bad pick up lines, like:  
"Yo Keith there a party in my pants and you're invited~" with a wiggle of his eyebrows, or

"Hey I lost my underwear, can I see yours?" after sneaking up behind him, holding a gentle hand on Keith's hip while leaning over the shorter boys shoulder,

"Is there a magnet in your pants?  
Cuz I'm attracted to your buns of steel~" while his eyes were firmly attached to Keith's backside,

"Hey man are those space pants?  
"Lance these pants are literally a part of altean armor, of course they-"  
"Cuz your legs are outta this world." (Keith hated to admit it but this one had been quite effective on him, especially with how Lance had carefully traced his armor clad hand up Keith's thigh, stopping right below where his belt rested)

"Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes" At this one Keith had felt his face reach a level of red that only be compared to that of a ripened tomato, and having the other boy stare into his eyes as the sentences were said did nothing to calm Keith's very gay heart down; if anything, it just made his blood pumping muscle beat even faster, seemingly determined to send as much of the red liquid to Keith's face as possible.

"Are you from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten I see!~" (Now this one hadn't made any sense to Keith. First of all, he was Korean? Secondly, he was fucking seventeen, how else would he have been able to be an almost fully trained pilot?)

 

When Lance would look through the large windows of the castle ship, the stars reflecting in his eyes, causing them to glisten and gleam with the power of burning, thousands of lights years away clouds of gas, and Keith felt himself getting pulled into the warm pit of emotions yet again.

 

When Lance would comfort and take care of Pidge when they went through their period, stroking their hair through the cramps and the dysphoria, and Keith couldn't help but wish that he was the one being taken care of by those warm, brotherly caring hands.

 

When Lance felt homesick, and Keith could sense it in the air.  
When he'd walk across the hallways towards Lances room, knocking on the door, waiting for an answer even though he knew that he would always be let in.  
When he'd finally sit down next to the other boy, watching as his composure fell before wrapping his arms around the sobbing male, trying to give him comfort even though Keith knew nothing about having a family of his own.

 

It was the small things, like these, that made Keith love Lance. These moments when he'd show his funny side, his weak side, his caring side. These moments that made Keith feel like maybe, maybe this person might need him as much as Keith needed him back. These moments that made Keith feel like he had a place to belong.

Somewhere to call his home.

Someone to call his family.

Lance.

Keith loved Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry it's short. It's my first time EVER posting stuff I've written online, so please bear with me as I try to understand how writing and shit works.  
> I'll also be posting this on my tumblr, which is beanieha as well~ have a great day  
> 


End file.
